


We May Fall in Love Every Time We Open Our Eyes

by SheepParadox



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepParadox/pseuds/SheepParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is the most beautiful when he swims, but his sleeping face is a very close second in your opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We May Fall in Love Every Time We Open Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hella self indulgent haru fic i wrote at like 3am so its short and super fluffy (//ω//)  
> the title comes from sleeping at last's "sun" if u were wondering!

Haru's hair is softer than you imagined it would be, silky and smooth like the way he cuts though the water he loves so much. You look down at the head of dark strands in your lap and smile softly to yourself. Haru nodded off not too long ago, thanks to you massaging his scalp with your gentle fingers, and you can feel the steady puffs of his breathing on your legs. You continue to run your hands through his hair, lightly brushing his bangs up and away from his forehead so you could admire his features fully. He always gets embarrassed and turns his head away from you when ever you do this while hes awake, but now you have a clear view of the long lashes resting against his cheeks and the smooth slope of his nose. His lips are parted slightly as he slumbers on, oblivious to your eyes studying his handsome face. Haru is the most beautiful when he swims, but his sleeping face is a very close second in your opinion. 

His eyebrows twitch suddenly and you're worried that you've woken him up when he makes a soft sound and curls closer to your body heat. He settles quickly though and goes back to snoring as softly as before. You run your fingers back thorough his bangs and push them up again. Carefully leaning down, you press a light kiss at his temple, then another one at the bridge of his nose, then again at the tip. You pull back for a second before deciding to test your luck and pecking his soft lips. He stirs again, and this time when your eyes snap up to see if hes still asleep you are met with his own blue ones. They're a little hazy looking from sleep but still just as pretty as always.

“O-oh, sorry for waking you...I couldn’t help myself.” you admit sheepishly.

“ 'S fine.” he draws, his voice groggy as he sits up to stretch. He then slides his arms around you and pulls you down so that you are laying next to him. You tuck your head under his chin and sigh happily as his arms tighten around you. 

“Good night Haru, I love you.” you say, closing your eyes and doping a quick kiss to his collar bone. Theres a few moments of silence and you wonder if hes already fallen back asleep until you feel him kiss your forehead softly.

“I love you too, ___”


End file.
